


Red As Blood

by Kereea



Series: Traitorverse [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, M/M, Marinford, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kereea/pseuds/Kereea
Summary: After the Traitorverse’s version of Marinford, Shanks has a lot of power, influence he never wanted, and a lot of young idiots depending on him and Buggy's choices. Boy are they screwed. Meanwhile the Straw Hats try to recover from their worst idea ever and Ace recovers from a major loss.





	

 Shanks hated battle.

 He loved a fight, loved going up against someone to test his skills…

 But he hated battle. He hated _war_. He hated all the death and dying. He hated the screaming.

 Like he’d just heard from Luffy, dropping Marines like stones.

 His little anchor could use Conqueror’s Haki. Who knew?

 Fuck. Luffy’s friends had gotten tangled up with Doflamingo.

 Luffy was already halfway there when Shanks overtook him. Luffy wasn’t strong enough for Doflamingo, Conqueror’s Haki or no. Shanks cut the threads connected to Law and the surgeon dropped to his knees before stumbling over to Drake, begging him to be all right, apologizing for stabbing him over and over under the Warlord’s control, making a Room to try and heal him even as Doflamingo fled Shanks’ saber.

 Shanks growled as the Warlord disappeared into the fray rather than face one of the strongest members of the Roger Pirates. If he still had both arms he’d have grabbed something off the ground to throw after the coward.

 “ _Roger_!”

 He looked up at the platform. Buggy had gotten Rouge loose, good, but why was she screaming? Why did Buggy look horrified?

 He felt Rayleigh’s Haki lash out in rage before he realized what was happening. He heard Ace scream as his own Haki shook the field—fuck what a scream, Shank _hated_ screaming-

 No. No, no, no.

 There was a hole in Roger. A burning hole. In fact everything around Roger was burning and melting, his sword was melted…

 Akainu. Akainu had gotten a good hit on the Pirate King while battling him with Sengoku. A good hit on one of the Emperors.

 Oh god. Roger was…he was…

 Luffy, Law, and Drake became more like little spots of white in a sea of red, became the only things Shanks _didn’t_ want to hit. He tore into everything around them, cutting an ever-larger bloody circle that he barely recognized as enemies instead of just _things to cut_.

 Roger was…

 His Observation Haki spread out to try and assess even as his conscious mind refused to do its job. Instinct, rage, protection. Keep the boys safe like he couldn’t for his captain.

 Because Roger was…

 Ace on the wall, trying to get to his father. Marco holding him back from the suicidal idea even against flames hot enough to hurt the ever-healing phoenix.

 Buggy and Rouge jumping off the scaffold. They were closer to Roger, not close enough to do anything ( _couldn’t_ do anything for a dead man his brain hissed).

 Rayleigh was moving forward but to what end?

  _Roger was dead_.

 Another scream woke him up, snapped him out of his stated of shocked frenzy.

 Rouge. One of her knives—or was it one of Buggy’s, Rouge wouldn’t have had her knives, would she?—buried itself in Kizaru’s skull. But as the knife went down the logia raised a hand to her chest.

 Buggy’s hands were moving forward to grab her but it was too late, light was too fast-

 The energy exploded out Rouge’s back, along with what remained of her heart.

 Ace’s screaming stopped. Several of the fires around the field up and died as the dead Admiral and wife of the Pirate King fell onto the ice.

 Nobody moved.

 Ace sagged in Marco’s grip, too shocked to fight. Buggy looked like he was going to be sick. Garp stared over the field in horror. Rayleigh had tears in his eyes. Whitebeard seemed to not know what to make of it all.

 Neither did Shanks.

 Until everything in him went numb.

 He felt like he couldn’t feel.

 It would have terrified him if he could feel afraid.

 “ **Enough** ,” he declared firmly. His Haki reverberated across the island with a reach and power Luffy or Ace, hell even Whitebeard or Rayleigh, could not match.

 No more dying. Not today. No more friends lost, no more family…no more anything.

 Marines and pirates alike sank to their knees or fell flat at the power Shanks exuded. Law and Luffy kept it together, but even they shook under the power. Drake had probably already been unconscious.

 “Red Hair is right,” Whitebeard said. “We must regroup. Help the Star Clown with the bodies.”

 That _nearly_ snapped Shanks out of it. _The bodies_. But he couldn’t afford to wake up yet, couldn’t come back to himself.

 The Roger Pirates and their friends didn’t need Shanks right now.

 They needed someone who wouldn't crack.

 So he’d stay like this for a little while. Stay like this to watch Buggy, Vista, and Jozu as they gathered the bodies. To watch Ace break down and refuse to go on his father’s ship, running to his friend’s sub instead with Marco’s hand outstretched as Ace tore away from him. To watch Jinbe herd the three supernovas from the field, a bloody Drake in his arms. To watch their crew welcome them back, Brook catching Luffy when he stumbled and fell as Vivi and Coby staggered aboard. To watch Whitebeard and Blackbeard stare at each other across the ice. To watch Garp sink to his knees and weep.

 A gloved hand closed around his arm.

 Buggy looked up at him, frowning, “You…all right there?”

 “Hell no,” Shanks muttered as the feelings began to trickle back. “Kids know to follow us?”

 “Yeah, I told them,” Buggy said. “We need to get going. Marines are regrouping. Whitebeard said he and his guys can try to hold them for a bit but we all need to _go_.”

 Shanks went to pull his arm away from Buggy. It was useless; even as Buggy didn’t move the hand broke from his wrist and stayed with Shanks. Buggy looked a bit hurt before he plastered on a stern look. “We’re going to talk. But I’m going to make sure they treat the bodies right.”

 Shanks shuddered as it hit him again. _The bodies_.

 He squared his shoulders and resolutely ignored the detached hand insistently staying put. He didn’t have time to grieve right now. There was work to do.

.o.o.o.

 In the confusion, Coby had somehow gained the job of ‘Ace-minder.’

 It was a welcome distraction. His newly-woken Observation Haki had nearly traumatized him at the battle. So putting his focus on Ace was good. Focus on Ace not on all the deaths that had played out in his head.

 Ace didn’t need surgery like Vivi or Drake, or really even much doctoring like Luffy. So Law and Chopper could handle the three of them while Coby handled Ace.

 Ace’s eyes were glassy and Coby hadn’t seen them focus once since he’d come aboard. Coby had managed to maneuver the older boy into a cot to rest with a decent amount of prodding.

 He hadn’t really said anything to Ace beyond voicing his requests to move part of himself in order to get the guy in bed. What could he even say in a situation like that?

 He sighed. They’d had such an easy time in the Blues as Marines and had gotten through Paradise with relative ease as rookies. And now, not even a full week spent in the New World before doubling back to Marinford for battle…

 They’d gotten crushed.

 A commotion over by the beds drew his attention. Law had stumbled. Robin caught him gently, told him his work was done, thins would be fine…

 Law staggered from the room, Robin following briskly. He looked like he was going to be sick. Coby wished her luck.

 Brook settled into the other observation chair as Chopper finished up.

 Coby swallowed and managed to tear his attention from Ace to ask Brook, “Can…can you please play something?”

 Brook pulled out his violin. Good. Ace had dozed off. Coby needed a new distraction.

.o.o.o.

 Robin ran her hand down Law’s back.

 Their surgeon had worked himself to exhaustion healing everyone. Well, everyone but himself, she noted as she looked at the spots of blood on his clothes where the strings had entered. She didn’t know if they were still in his system or if they’d vanished, but the cuts were present. Law hadn’t spared them a thought, more worried for Drake and Luffy and Vivi.

 “You’ll need to eat something now. What do you want for food? I’m sure Hatchan will be happy to make it,” she said.

 Law shook his head, spitting the last of the vomit into the toilet.

 She sighed. He’d worked until he had just enough energy to run in here and collapse in front of the bowl to throw up. “Some water then. Law, they’re going to be all right.”

 Luffy was just tired and badly beaten, Vivi’s arm broken but healing, Drake sleeping off having his cuts healed, and Ace nearly burnt out but functional. All but Vivi should be back to normal in a day or so, and with Law’s powers Vivi would be fine in under two weeks.

 “He used me,” Law whispered.

 Ah. That was the problem. Drake had told her about what had happened to Law in the Navy. How he had been treated as a tool…this must have brought up some bad memories.

 “Made me…made me a weapon again. Made me hurt…”

 Law retched and hacked as his stomach tried to get rid of what wasn’t even there.

 “Shh,” Robin said. “Breathe, Law. It’s over.”

 “I feel filthy,” he muttered.

 “I can run the bath for you,” she said.

 He shook his head. “I’ll just fall asleep. Just let me sleep.”

 With that his grip slipped as he passed out. Two arms that quickly sprouted from the tank were the only things that kept him from cracking his head on the rim of the bowl.

 “I’ve got you, Law. Big Sis has you,” she said gently as she laid him down. “It’s over now.”

 Robin leaned back against the wall. She closed her eyes and imagined snapping Doflamingo’s spine.

.o.o.o.

 Brook tried to play something soothing, he did, but everything he tried came out sounding too much like a dirge.   

 He placed his violin aside and looked over the patients he and Coby were watching. He had already called Chopper in for Drake ten minutes ago when their dinosaur had begun moaning in his sleep. The painkillers had been too low. Now Drake slept like the dead…

 He needed to stop thinking of such things. Death should be for jokes, not for…for times like this.

 Vivi and Luffy both slept in cots that were configured to let them sit up a bit. Vivi’s sling was cheery, with smiling clouds on it. Brook wondered where they’d gotten it. Probably one of the more tourist-inclined islands. Luffy was merely bandaged with various cold packs over badly abused muscles.

 Brook looked at Coby. Poor Coby. He’d nearly lost it out there on the ice, Observation Haki developing at the worst possible time. “How are you doing?”

 “…I think I’m never going to stop hearing it,” Coby whispered. “The dying.”

 Brook instantly picked his violin back up and began to play. Even a dirge was better than that.

.o.o.o.

 Drake woke up in the medical bay. “…What happened?”

 “You’ve been out for over a day,” Vivi said. His eyes widened at her sling. “Don’t worry, it was a clean break. Law fixed it in no time.”

 Oh no. Law. He sat up and stridently ignored the vertigo that caused, “Where’s Law?”

 “In his and Luffy’s cabin last I saw,” Vivi said. “He’s…been upset. He’ll be glad you’re awake.”

 Drake nodded. He remembered the horror in Law’s eyes as Doflamingo made the younger man stab him repeatedly. “Feathery bastard pinned me down with more strings. Must have. So I couldn’t fight back.”

 “We’re not sure if he did or not.” Drake looked up to see Law in the doorway, the bags under his eyes far worse than usual. “But…either way, I’m so-”

 “Don’t be sorry. Wasn’t you,” Drake said. With Law you had to head off that train of thought pretty fast. He just hoped the day long delay before he woke up to do it wouldn’t be too bad... “How’s everyone?”

 “Coby can’t sleep,” Law said. “Bepo and Nami are keeping us on course with the Roger Pirates. Jinbe and Robin are mostly running things. Hatchan’s in the kitchen. Luffy’s with Ace-”

 “Ace is here?” Drake said. “Oh…oh fuck, Roger. Roger’s dead, right? I think I remember-”

 “Roger and Rouge. And Kizaru,” Vivi whispered. “Ace hasn’t talked much. Only to Luffy.”

 “Fuck. Poor Ace,” Drake said.

 For a few moments no one said anything. No one really knew what to say about Ace besides that.

 “This crew’s missed its big brother,” Vivi said softly, shooting Drake a small smile. “Brook’s more a cool uncle and Hatchan and Jinbe are too new.”

 “Have you now?” Drake asked.

 Law nodded. “Not the same without the nosy dinosaur around.”

 “Oh shut up, I’m sure your scrawny behind will be bossing me around as soon as I’m out of bed!” Drake said.

 “Given I’m your doctor you’d best listen when I boss you around _now_!” Law said.

 Drake grinned. That had gotten a bit of spark back behind Law’s eyes. When in doubt, challenge the brat on things he was the master of and then let his stubborn D nature kick on. Worked like a charm every time.

 Maybe Vivi was right, this crew _clearly_ needed a big bro around…

 “-and with the cuts often having ruptured important muscles that are still mending I don’t want you out of bed for two more days-”

 “Wait, what?” he asked Law.

 “You. Injured. Bed. Stay,” Law said, rolling his eyes.

 “You’re not funny.”

 “Not trying to be.”

 “Good.”

 “Good!”

 Vivi shook her head at them both, “Law, I thought there was a rule about fighting in here.”

 “That rule does not apply to Chopper or to me,” Law said. “Drake, you broke the rules. No desert tonight.”

 Drake groaned, flopping back against his pillow. Yep. Law would be just fine on the guilt front, all right.

.o.o.o.

 “Oh no, get your ass back here!”

 Shanks kept walking until two arms floated in front of him and started pushing back.

 He glared at Buggy. He was stronger and could shove though easily. This was just Buggy being theatrical.

 “You haven’t slept,” Buggy said. “You’re going to bed. Rayleigh’s taking over.”

 “Rayleigh’s retired,” Shanks said.

 Buggy scoffed, “They’ll listen to him. Move it. You’re useless dead on your feet, Red Hair.”

 Shanks sighed. They had been sailing for a few days, making the most of their distance. He didn’t know where they were going to bury Roger and Rouge.

 Not Raftel. Roger would skin him alive if he showed people Raftel just to attend Roger’s burial.

 Oh. Roger couldn’t skin him alive anymore. Roger was dead.  

 Oh.

 “You really need some sleep,” Buggy murmured, peering at him. Shanks shook himself—they were in their cabin. He hadn’t noticed they'd walked that far.

  “Look just sleep. I’ll be around,” Buggy said. “It’ll be…something.”

 Shanks laughed. At least Buggy hadn’t tried to say it would be all right.

 “Oh you think that’s funny, huh? Well…good. Good to see you smile,” Buggy said gently.

 Shanks usually would have liked that voice, it only came out once in a great while and was a good reminder that Buggy really did love him under all the bluster. But right now it just hurt too much to think about it like that.

 “Shanks? Hey, you there?”

 Shanks sat down on the bed. He didn’t think he could sleep.

 “Ah, damn it. You’re _really_ not okay, are you? I’m sorry, forgot what war does to you…I got caught up and…fuck,” Buggy said. A hand drifted over and stroked Shanks’ hair. “Come on, you’re going to be…well…better I guess, it’s you, bouncing back is what you do and all…Shanks, look at me?”

 Shanks raised his head, knowing there was a good chance Buggy would tug him up by the hair if he got too worried or impatient. Or both.

 “There we go,” Buggy said softly, his other hand pulling a stool over so he could sit in front of Shanks.

 Shanks chuckled again. It was so weird watching Buggy try to be a caretaker, even downright unnatural.

 “What’s so funny?” Buggy asked.

 “You’re being soft and quiet. You’re never quiet outside sneaking around for treasure,” Shanks murmured.

 “Well you’re not even quiet for _that_ and yet here we are,” Buggy sighed, rolling his eyes.

 Shanks glanced up at him before looking out the window. He sighed.

 “It’s my fault.”

 It felt so good to finally tell someone.

 “…Are you drunk or something?” Buggy asked, frowning. His round nose scrunched up in his confusion.

 Shanks shook his head. He hadn’t touched any alcohol since Marinford.

 “Ugh. Fine, tell me why you think it’s your fault,” Buggy muttered.

 “I was going to help him!” Shanks said. “I knew he was having trouble with Sengoku and Akainu but I got distracted-”

 “Saving three of Ace’s friends. Three good kids, the kind of kids Captain liked to see in the world. He’d be proud you saved them.”

 “I should have gotten to him-”

 “You couldn’t have, the ice was melted and the stone was lava!” Buggy said. “You _could not_ have gotten within two dozen yards, dumbass!”

 “I could’ve-!”

 “Done jack shit while _I_ was the idiot who let her grab my knife and run!” Buggy exploded.

 “Rouge is- _was_ stronger than you and we all know it,” Shanks said. “You couldn’t have done anything if she wanted to get away-”

 “Like hell!” Buggy snapped.

 “She could _kick your ass_ ,” Shanks said, folding his arms and smirking. He knew he’d won.

 “…Yeah. Okay yeah, she could,” Buggy admitted. “But knowing I couldn’t do anything’s just as bad. Least you did something. You know…at the end there…holy shit were you ever something!”

 Buggy shook his head, smiling, “I mean I know you’re flashy and strong as hell but…I mean we’d just felt Rayleigh and Ace’s Haki and then yours made it look like _nothing_.”

 “I was so mad,” Shanks said. “So mad when Captain Roger died. But when Rouge went too…I, I just…Buggy it was like I didn’t feel anything for a little while.”

“So you felt upset for Roger and not _Rouge_?” Buggy demanded, looking angry.

 “No! I didn’t feel _anything_!” Shanks said. He shuddered just remembering it. “Not sad or scared or angry just…just I had what I had to do and did it and didn’t _feel_ until you grabbed my arm. It scares me. That I felt like that…like some unfeeling mons-”

 “That’s called fucking _shock_ you redheaded idiot,” Buggy said bluntly.

 “What?” Shanks asked.

 “Shock! You were in shock!” Buggy said, arms flailing. “Your big flashy heart took a hit too many and needed a little break from it all! _Monster my ass_ , you _idiot_ …”

 “It was just shock?” Shanks asked, stunned.

 “Oh by the Four Blues, you seriously thought there was something wrong with you didn’t you? Idiot. You’re the same emotional mess you’ve already been, Shanks, take it from me!” Buggy said.

 “I love you too,” Shanks said, rolling his eyes.

 “Yeah, well, good! Now settle your flashy ass down for a nap!” Buggy said. “This ship can run without you for a bit!”

 Shanks knew better to argue. Bearers of Conqueror’s Haki were famously stubborn but there was something to be said for a self-righteous Buggy’s ability to outlast even that.

.o.o.o.

 “Incoming bird!” Coby called. “Oh, wait, it’s Ace’s boyfriend!”

 “Still an incoming bird,” Vivi said.

 Marco landed on the deck, quickly transforming back to normal, “Sorry it took me so long, yoi. You lot are hard to find right now.”

 “That’s the point of running away and hiding, yes,” Nami said. “I’m…not so sure Ace is up to visitors…”

 “Marco could _help_ , Nami,” Vivi said. “Especially since he’s only seeing Luffy and Luffy’s busy with Law too. We could let him try!”

 “How is he?” Marco asked.

 “Quiet. I haven’t heard him say anything,” Nami admitted.

 “It’s like the fight in him died on the wall,” Coby said. “There’s…he’s not as…you get this _sparky_ feeling from him most of the time and it’s not there.”

 “I get what you’re saying,” Marco said.

  “I wish Shanks or Buggy was here. They could tell us what happened when Sabo died,” Nami said. “How he coped.”

 “Way I heard it, he blamed Garp,” Marco said. “Got angry. He got angry when Roger fell but when Rouge went too…he just went limp, yoi. Both of ‘em, and so close to each other…”

 “You’ve been together for a bit, right? Has he ever been like this?” Vivi asked.

 Marco sighed. “No. Never like what you’re saying…still, doesn’t mean I don’t try.”

 Nami patted him on the shoulder. “Hey, he’s got us and he’s got you. We’ll make it work. I’ll go call the Roger Pirates, let them know you’re here.”

.o.o.o.

 “I can’t believe it,” Shanks groaned as he hung up the transponder. Buggy couldn’t look him or Rayleigh in the eye, head in his hands and mumbling apologies to Rouge and Roger for neglecting Ace.

 “Marco’s fairly attached to Ace, why can’t you believe he showed up?” Rayleigh asked.

 “I mean I can’t believe Marco’s seeing Ace before _I_ did. I can’t believe didn’t think to…for three days,” Shanks said. “I should’ve…I mean I know I didn’t have time but I could’ve…”

 “You could have asked me and Buggy to hold down the fort,” Rayleigh pointed out.

 “Yeah. That,” Shanks said. “Didn’t think to. I’m not used to being in charge so handing off being in charge didn’t really occur.”

 “I know,” Rayleigh said. “…And will you be getting used to being in charge?”

 “What?”

 “I know what the crew’s been saying about you taking over,” Rayleigh said. “Will you?”

 “I…have to,” Shanks sighed. “Ace can’t, not in the condition he’s in and not with how little experience he has. I can, even if I don’t want to.”

 Rayleigh snorted, “And that’s why it’s _not_ what Roger would have wanted.”

 Shanks glared at him. Rayleigh remained nonplussed. “Kid, Roger _never_ would have wanted you to do something because you felt you _had_ to. Roger was a man of dreams, of doing what you want. What do you _want_ , Shanks?”

 Shanks sighed, “I…I don’t know.”

 “…You know, we always wondered if we were holding you boys back,” Rayleigh mused. “Sure Buggy had to learn to push himself and you had to learn to be responsible, but it’s like you two never thought of being anything but what you were.”

 “Never did. I was happy. Had my family, liked what we did,” Shanks said. “I had my dream.”

 “Most talented brat on the sea and not an ambitious bone in your body,” Rayleigh chuckled. “We held you back from greatness and never realized because you don’t want it…”

 “You didn’t hold me back from anything. Any of you!” Shanks said. “I loved you all. I love what my life’s been!”

 “And now that life is over and everything’s changing,” Rayleigh said.

 “It’s never going to be what it was, Shanks,” Buggy said, speaking up for the first time since the call had led to him burying his head in his hands. His eyes were almost as red as his nose.

 “…Yeah,” Shanks said as it sunk in. Things were going to have to change. And with that, he knew what he wanted now that the family he had was mostly gone.

 “I want revenge,” Shanks said quietly. “And I want to protect those kids. Something tells me doing the latter leads to the former.”

 “Then that’s what we’ll do,” Buggy said. “After the funeral. Grab the kids and…do that.”

 Shanks frowned. “Is that what do you want to do?”

 Buggy shrugged, “Got my treasure, got my name and rep. I’m good.”

 “Buggy, I’m serious-”

 “I _want_ the Navy to burn. Maybe even more than you do, I’m the mean one remember?” Buggy said. “So…we’re good, Red Hair. I’ll follow you.”

 “We’ll go together,” Shanks said quietly.

 Buggy smiled, “Yeah. We will.”

 Rayleigh gave them both proud smiles. Even though Shanks was glad for his approval he realized deep down…he didn’t need it anymore.

.o.o.o.

 Luffy sat up and rubbed his eyes with one hand, the other instinctively pulling the thrashing Law to him, “It’s over. Mingo’s gone, we’re safe.”

 “I fucking hate this! I _know_ better!” Law hissed as he came to.

 Luffy rolled his eyes. Law got dramatic when sleep deprived. “No, you don’t know, Traffy. Part of you thinks he’s going to get you even though he won’t! We’re still with Shanks and Mingo’s scared shitless of Shanks! And I’m going to get Shanks to help me use my Haki so Mingo’s scared of _me_ too!”

 Then no one would hurt Law ever again. Luffy’d make sure of it.

 “He used me. After everything I got used again,” Law whispered. “After _everything_.”

 “It’s not everything, though. There’s going to be more. And that more’s going to make sure that we’re stronger and no one can mess with us,” Luffy said.

 “Yeah…Luffy? Where are we going?” Law asked.

 “What?”

 “We were going to meet Ace,” Law said. “We did and more shit happened…now what?”

 “We still haven’t brought Mingo down,” Luffy said. “Robin hasn’t discovered the Void Century. Nami hasn’t made her map. We have other things to do.”

 “But what do _you_ want?” Law asked.

 Luffy frowned. He’d never actually gotten to meet Roger. He’d met Ace and Shanks and Buggy but he’d never met Roger or Rouge. He’d been robbed that. Ace and been robbed of his parents. The world had been robbed of good people.

 “I want to get back at them. But that can wait a bit,” Luffy said. “I need to get stronger. Do it right.”

 “I’ll help you,” Law murmured into his neck.

 Luffy didn’t always know about that. Didn’t know if it was Law choosing for himself or just telling himself it was okay to be a tool if he was Luffy’s tool. He sometimes had trouble telling.

 “And I’ll help you,” Luffy said finally, petting Law’s hair as Law relaxed against him.

.o.o.o.

 Ace cried for hours when Shanks and Buggy finally came aboard. Shanks put him to bed and tucked him in when he finally passed out from emotional overload.

 “He’ll be okay,” Shanks said softly. “Been a rough week.”

 “I’ll stay with him,” Marco offered.

 “No,” Buggy said. “We’re talking, birdie. Shanks, stay.”

 “What’s going on? Do we have a funeral location?” Marco asked.

 “We have a wake location. Shanks and I are taking the bodies to Raftel, privately,” Buggy said. “…You can come. As your old man’s representative. Ace would want you there anyway.”

 “Just like that?” Marco asked.

 “Shanks, Ace, and I are heirs to the island now,” Buggy pointed out. “We say who comes. Your old man’s not the kind to barge in like some greedy ass, we know he won’t try and get it out of you.”

 “So how’s the crew feel about that?” Marco asked.

 “Oh. Thought you might have heard the talk by now,” Buggy said. “Yeah, crew’s peeved, but not about that.”

 “Not that? Then why are they mad at you, yoi?” Marco asked quietly.

 “Tch. Unflashy bastards think Shanks should stick around and take command. Or Ace should have to,” Buggy scoffed.

 Marco’s eyes narrowed, “Ace is still in no condition to-”

 “I know that, featherbrain,” Buggy said. “Some of ‘em…they’re not ready to admit that Roger was what kept the crew together. Shanks doesn’t want to lead them, and that’s why Roger wouldn’t want him to. Ace…he can’t. So they’re just mad the crew’s splitting up, is all.”

 “How do you feel about it?” Marco asked.

 Buggy shrugged, “It’s…it’s saying goodbye to some friends, some people I know. Don’t know what you want from me, I’m not one of those people who gets close to a whole bunch of others. I’m fine with going where Shanks and Ace do. And a lot of the old guard already retired anyway. Rayleigh only even came out of retirement because of Marinford.”

 “You think any of them will try something?” Marco asked.

 “If a single person who joined the crew after Shanks or I did says a _single damn thing_ to upset Red Hair or Ace I will shove a Muggy Ball down their throat,” Buggy growled. “It’s the newbies who’ll talk, mark my words. But if they do it to Shanks or Ace…”

 “Save a few for me,” Marco said.

  Buggy chuckled softly. “Eh, why not. You’re a flashy bird, should be good at revenge. So, how’s your family?”

 “Pops is feeling his age,” Marco said distantly. “Especially with Roger gone.”

 “Yeah. But even if something happens to him you’ll stick together. You’re a big family of weirdoes, but that’s still family,” Buggy said. “I wonder if maybe we lost that as our crew got bigger…everyone liked Roger plenty but with each other…”

 “We’ll never know,” Marco said.

 “Anyway, I’ll give you the wake coordinates. We’re taking this sub for the ride to Raftel. The brats are our business now,” Buggy said.

 “How so?” Marco asked.

 “We all want the same thing,” Buggy said. “Them to stay safe as they get stronger…and the government to bleed for this.”

 “You’re a vicious son of a bitch, Star Clown,” Marco laughed.

 “That insult would work so much better if I’d ever known my mother,” Buggy scoffed.

.o.o.o.

 “We’re taking them to Raftel?” Ace asked quietly.

 “Yeah,” Shanks said. “It’ll be fun.”

 Ace cracked the first smile since his parents had died, “Shanks, I know your definition of fun. Most of us call it hell.”

 Shanks ruffled his hair, “Go back to sleep, brat. We’ll talk more later.”

**Author's Note:**

> I promised Drake wouldn't die. I didn't say no one else would...
> 
> And now we get to the other reason it's called the Traitorverse: Shanks, Buggy, and Ace leaving the Roger Pirates after Roger and Rouge die. Of course, now the government's going to have to worry about a group of powerful and getting-powerful people that they can't even find...
> 
> Shanks in this universe is a bit weaker than his canon self, but still VERY powerful and full of usually-unused potential. He is arguably the person in-universe with the most natural raw talent (especially regarding Conqueror's Haki), however since he never struck out on his own as a captain he hasn't developed all of the skills canon!Shanks has. He's also, like I headcanon canon!Shanks, generally handicapped by a general lack of ambition. He has, or had, what he wanted and so didn't really push for much more. 
> 
> Buggy is both a good supportive boyfriend and yet also Buggy and thus kind of a jerk even when he's being nice. He's also more confident in using his mean streak than canon Buggy and less afraid of stronger opponents (if he can't beat them fairly, he'll just cheat), hence his threats and noting that he's the mean one compared to Shanks.


End file.
